Unlike Any Other
by NoNamePaper
Summary: As Matthew returns home, he thinks of someone.  Eventually, he returns to her.    song fic: Thunder by Boys Like Girls


A/N: I just finished Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, and I have one thing to say about it: biggest cliffhanger ever! Other than that, it was a great game with a great story, and I can't wait for the next. The idea for this came while i was playing this song on LEGO Rock Band, and I decided to try my first song fic.

I apologize to anyone looking for more from Time Emit. I have little written for chapter three so it will be a while before it is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun characters or the song: Thunder by Boys Like Girls

**

* * *

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried**

Matthew trudged up the stairs cut into the side of Goma Plateau. He would be home soon, but the only thing he could think about was her.

**I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**

Although the psynergy vortex had caused quite a scare, they were still capable of living in the cabin with minimal effects. Isaac was using this as an opportunity to study the vortex.

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder**

Matthew sat on the edge of his bed. He had awaken from a dream about her. But the dream had seemed so real.

**Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)**

"Matthew's gone," Garret told Isaac.  
"And so is our newly repaired soarwing," Isaac calmly replied.  
"WHAT?"

**And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out**

Matthew stood before her wearing a mask so as to surprise her.  
"Your Majesty, this man claims to have useful information." said one of the guards that had escorted him in.

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain**

"I must apologize, but this information is for the queen's ears only; I can't allow it to be heard by anyone else." Matthew had thought long and hard, but this was the only easy way to get her alone. Any second now, she would read his mind to sense his true intentions. Then the surprise would be spoiled, but at least he would be with her.

**Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain**

"Guards, leave me. I trust this man," said Sveta, looking strait at his eyes.

**Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa**

They were alone. Sveta ran to him. Matthew tore off the mask. They embraced.

**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the rain**

"I missed you."  
"I missed you too."

**And listen to the thunder

* * *

**

If you pay attention to the dialog during the game, there is one time that Matthew says something other than "...". When you meet Alex outside of the Apollo Lens, he says "#*%!". I found this vary amusing**.  
**


End file.
